


Halloween2017 Day3

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: -I may have watched too many scary movies, so I’m sorry that I attacked you at my door with a pillow. Why a pillow? That’s literally the only thing I had on hand, stop laughing.





	Halloween2017 Day3

Apparently one should not watch The Purge at one in the morning.

She’d have to use that rule next time, when she was not scared out of her mind.

The shadows of cars on the street suddenly seemed so much more visible, the rattling of the pipes so much more noticeable.

The doorbell rang, sending her four feet up in the air. Who the heck was roaming the hallway at this hour? Octavia grabbed her pillow tightly, trying to decide what to do.

There was a man outside, she could tell by looking through the peephole. and he didn’t seem to be carrying any sort of weapons.

Did she dare open the door?

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she unlocked it, opening it quickly.

Oh, shit. The man was much bigger than she thought. He could probably kill her with his bare hands.

Without another thought she swung the pillow, hitting the man in the face with such force that he stumbled backwards.

“What the heck?”

She lifted the pillow again, but the man lifted his hands to his face. “Do you always attack your neighbors like this?”

Octavia lowered the pillow. “You’re my neighbor?”

“Yeah, I moved in last month.” The man told her. “I’m Lincoln.”

“I’m Octavia.”

“Mind telling me why I was attacked with a pillow?”

“I watched a horror movie and no one comes knocking on someone’s door in the middle of the night.”

“I was going to ask if you could turn the volume down; I can hear it in my bedroom and that is not a movie I ever want to think about again.”

“Sorry.” Octavia apologized sheepishly.

“Also, why a pillow?” Lincoln smiled.

“That was all I had!”

Lincoln started to laugh.

“Would you rather a knife?” Octavia asked.

“Sorry. Well, I hope I’ll never have to be hit with a pillow again.” Lincoln said.

“I’m sorry too. I also don’t think I’m gonna watch creepy movies all alone in the middle of the night anymore.” Octavia admitted.

“Goodnight, Octavia.” Lincoln said, heading back into his apartment.

“‘Night, Lincoln."


End file.
